Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood Chamber of Secrets One Shot
by moonl337
Summary: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood battle the basilisk and Tom Riddle


Authors Note:

Someday I might expand upon this one shot where Harry, Hermione, and Luna are all in the same year and our in Ravenclaw house. Please review and tell me your thoughts thanks

Harry and Luna the Chamber of Secrets One Shot

Harry Potter looked at the open passageway that led to an uninviting darkness called the chamber of secrets. Standing next to him with golden blond hair and a dreamy but determined expression was Luna Lovegood a person who Harry considered to be one of his two sister's in all but blood. Strapped to both of their hips two goblin made blades Luna's was called starfire while Harry's was called shadowfire. According to Luna's father's over two hundred and fifty years ago their ancestors fought side by side using these blades against a dark lady. Know if Hermione's information was correct they would have to wield them again this time against a basilisk the king of serpents. Taking a deep breath Harry thought about Hermione's father's words during the summer that there were many different kinds of family and that even though Harry, Hermione, and Luna didn't share the same blood and had only known each other for a short amount of time they had formed one. That family was something you had to defend at all cost because out of the seven billion people in the world how many of those do you know and how many you know are you close too or made a difference in your life. That number was exceedingly small in the grand scale of things and you got a few precious moments with these people. That's why you had to make each moment count and protect those people no matter what. That's what made Harry angry he had lost had lost precious moments with Hermione and many others had lost precious moments with the people they loved as well. Sadly they would be the lucky ones if they didn't get to Ginny on time she would be gone permanently and even though Harry barely knew the girl that wasn't something he was going to allow.

Interrupting his thoughts Luna spoke, "Harry I doubt the heir collects whippersnaps sliding down the tubes could you ask for stairs?"

Looking at the grimy six inch sludge on the tubes leading down into the chamber Harry thought Luna's suggestion was an excellent one,

"Hopefully the heir doesn't summon the basilisk riding it up and down the tubes."

Luna smiled, "They would still collect whippersnaps."

Holding back a laugh Harry kneeled down and imagined the snake moving again saying, "stairway."

Immediately a winding stair well came into view without saying anything the two friends descended into the chamber their wands light piercing the darkness below. As they entered the corridor leading to the chamber both of their hearts skipped several beats as they stared at the basilisk shed skin.

"I think this is going to be a bit tougher than the troll Luna."

Luna nodded mutely and minutes later they were through the final door where they saw Ginny's barely breathing body, a black leather diary, and what appeared to be a 5th or 6th year slytherin student with a smirk etched across his face,

"So the famous Harry Potter comes at last I wondering if you were going to show up," then turning to Luna asked, "And who would you be?"

Looking into the man eyes she answered, "Luna Lovegood."

Smiling he replied, "Lovegood an ancient family name."

Speaking for the first time Harry asked, "So who might you be?"

Smiling the man said, "Tom Riddle and I've wanted to meet you for quite some time Harry Potter."

Frowning Harry asked, "May I ask you why?"

Raising his wand his name appeared in glowing red light rearranging itself into I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, "So let's see how the famous Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood can do against the power of Salazar Slytherine."

Seconds later a sixty foot basilisk came out of Salazar right eye running behind the nearest snake statue they could find angled their wand at what they hoped to be the correct angle and closed their eyes focusing all their power on the spell they researched quickly before they headed to the chamber,

"Lumos maximus."

A bright white light obscured the area causing the basilisk head to rear up slipping their wands back into their holsters they drew their blades quickly circling around and charging the basilisk on both sides swinging their swords in a downward arc as the basilisks head came back down. Unfortunately their blades hit against the basilisk harmlessly. The basilisk reared its body upward sending them both spiraling to the ground. Riddle's sinister laugh filled the air.

"A clever ruse unfortunately it was not enough," than speaking in parseltongue Tom commanded, "Finish them."

Fortunately fate was on Harry and Luna's side as a bright light of a phoenix filled the air charging toward the basilisks at a blinding speed its claws destroying both of the basilisk's eyes in mere seconds. The phoenix then let out several calls leading the basilisk head closer and closer to the ground. Having a feeling of what they were supposed to do and aided by adrenaline Luna and Harry took their blades and standing in front of the basilisk arched them into the basilisks know gaping mouth. Finally killing the beast unfortunately two large basilisk fangs crushed into shoulders quickly blurring their vision as the venom spread quickly through their bodies. Minutes later aided by phoenix tears Luna and Harry stared at a laughing Tom Riddle who hadn't seen the phoenix give its tear,

"Impressive but know you're going to die forgotten along with poor Ginny Weasley."

Harry and Luna then pulled out there blades Luna yelling as she charged at the diary, "The nargles cloud your vision Tom." Slamming starfire now infused with basilisk venom into the diary.

Instantly a black glob appeared in the middle of Tom quickly consuming him until he exploded into nothing. Breathing heavily Luna sighed heavily and fell into Harry's outstretched arms,

"Luna I hope the nargles never cloud my vision."

Smiling back, "They cloud everyone's vision Harry everyone knows that they just clouded Tom's a bit more."

"Well it looks the phoenix wants to give us a ride home."

Petting the phoenix it affectionately Luna replied, "Its name is Fawkes Harry,"

Helping the now awakened Ginny up Harry said, "Well thank you Fawkes we'd be dead without you."

"Harry, Luna you got to believe me it was Tom I couldn't do anything."

Luna and Harry gave a now weeping Ginny a group hug offering reassuring words, "It's okay the basilisks gone and Tom's diary is no more."

"Thank you."

Hour and half later after explaining everything to Dumbledore and cleverly freeing Dobby the house elf Luna and Harry were sleeping soundly in the hospital wing. Knowing in two days the mandrake would be done and Hermione would be back with them.


End file.
